Report Scroll
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: Just a very small ficlet about Kuzco and the dread of any normal highschool student....The REPORT CARD...or in this case SCROLL!


**Authors Note:**

**This story is during the "Emperors New School" series, where Kuzco lives with Pacha and his family. (I enjoy writing the little things that happen between episodes)...sorry no Malina in this story :(**

Pacha stood in the shed feeding Misty, he gave the Llama a friendly pat on the head, she brayed and started eating the feed that Pacha had poured into the bucket. He looked out toward the village and noted that the sun was setting casting a brilliant red hue across the valley. He was a bit surprised that Kuzco wasn't home yet. He focused his eyes a bit harder and just noticed Kuzco slowly and glumly making his way toward the house. Pacha furrowed his brow in concern, and was even more surprised to see Kuzco go past the house and over to his thinking rock. Pacha really frowned, something was definitely wrong. Pacha quickly placed the warm blankets on Misty and made his way to Kuzco. As he approached, he was surprised to see a miserable and dejected Kuzco just sitting there with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Uh Kuzco, Are you alright?" Pacha said extremely confused.

Kuzco said nothing but sighed as he pulled a scroll out of his book bag that was sitting on the ground and handed it to Pacha.

Pacha took the scroll carefully and began reading. it was Kuzcos end of month report, showing what grades he was making...or in this case failing...failing in everything...even Art. Pacha was still confused.

"I don't understand Kuzco"

"What? don't you get it! I'm failing, failing at everything! if that doesn't make me a failure I don't know what does!" Kuzco said yelling the last part. Pacha smiled.

"Apparently you don't know" Pacha rolled the report scroll back up. "Come on, lets talk about this inside" Pacha said extending a kind hand to Kuzco who now was the one who looked confused.

Inside Pacha sat Kuzco at the kitchen table where many conversations had happened before.

"Kuzco...I don't care if you make D's or A's, what matters is if you made those D's or A's honestly and that your doing your very best. I would never punish you for poor grades. School is stressful enough without that kind of pressure.

Pachas words did not seem to be comforting Kuzco as he seemed to shrink down a little further in his chair.

"Well…what if I wasn't doing my best?" Kuzcos eyes darted toward the back door. Pacha just continued to look back at Kuzco.

"What do you mean? Why don't you show me your work and I can look it over and we can see what you're missing?"

"Well..." Kuzco trailed off looking more and more uneasy." Well the good news about that is that I didn't get those grades by NOT doing my best." Pacha stared at Kuzco.

"I got those grades by not doing any work."

"What," Pacha said almost monotone. Kuzco stood. "I'll be waiting in the woodshed. Kuzco said flatly.

"No Kuzco sit" Pacha commanded, "You mean to tell me you are failing because you're Not turning in any of your work?"

"No, I am failing because I am not doing ANY of the work" Kuzco said matter of factly.

"But why? Your not stupid Kuzco...why not just do the work?"

"Because work is hard...I don't have time for it...now why don't you just let it go and let me be miserable."

Pacha sighed, "No, Kuzco it doesn't work that way, If these are your grades for incomplete work then you will complete your work and get the grade that is yours, your honest grades, the grades that will reflect what you do know. Not what you don't feel like knowing. I will talk to your teacher tomorrow so you can get credit for your true grade. I am sure I can work that out with the school."

"But...that will take me forever!...Do you know how many incompletes that is?"

"I am assuming a months worth," Pacha said looking back at the scroll."

"What if I don't want to" Kuzco said...his impish emperor-ness kicking in as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Let me put it this was Kuzco, you can either redo all your work sitting down...or standing up"

Kuzco put a hand behind his head...and gave a sheepish grin...realizing that Pacha wasn't going to let this go.

"Sitting, sitting is good!" Kuzco squeaked. "In fact, I'll go ahead and get a head start." Kuzco then grabbed up his book bag and scurried upstairs to his room to start his homework.

Pacha leaned on the table and smiled. _No, Kuzco wasn't stupid._

_end_


End file.
